King of the Cryptids
by Gatita101
Summary: Zak ponders about his powers,and new title. And who is there to help him through his mood swing? Well, Ulraj of course! Spoiler for the last episode!Didn't see the episode, then don't read! Rated 'T' 'cause i can't remember if I cursed in this fic.


_**King of the Cryptids**_

This was inspired by the final episode of 'Secret Saturday'.

For those who didn't watch, DON'T READ!!! THIS IS A SPOILAZ FOR THE ENDING OF THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 2!!!

Please enjoy.

* * *

Zak sat alone on the roof. The roof of his rebuilt house.

The Saturday family had rebuilt the house. His parents were now discussing the whole kur inccedent with the scientists inside.

Zak sighed. "Why me?" He whispered to himself.

"Maybe because it was fate? You got lucky in life? I can go on forever. Your pick!"

Zak whipped his headaround to see, Ulraj. His under sea buddy.

"Ulraj!" At first he beamed with joy, but then his despair returned to his face. He turned away from the deap sea king. "Go away, Ulraj."

Ulraj didn't listen and sat next to him. "Look. I know about it. Your uncle pointed the Kur-detector at you and it glowed along with our powers. Correct?"

"On the money." The boy mumbled lowly, to not be heard.

Ulraj heard, all the same. "You know. The scientists were talking about you."

"No duh! I'm freakin' kur! Why wouldn't they be talking about me? I bet they're discussing what to do with me! Kur is evil! I-I'm evil!" His voice cracked, from the sadness he forced into the pits of his stomach.

"Zak. Your not evil. You saved the world! Even if that monster cryptid wasn't kur, Argost could still rule the world with it! But you stopped him. You should be proud, not glum! Now pull yourself together or i'll slap you with this!" He pointed to his kelp necklace

Zak gave Ulraj an uninterested look. "Still glum."

SLAP!!!

Zak rubbed his sore, red cheek. "OW! What was that for!"

"For you being glum." Fish-boy twirled his little seaweed-whip, all with an amused smirk on his face.

"_GOD! _Something is totally wrong with you!"

Ulraj looked at his nails. "I know." He turned to Zak, with a serious expression. "Quick sulking. You want me to hit you again?"

Zak put his hands up in defense. "No thanks!"

"Good. Though I could hit you all day with it."

"Hey!" Zak growled.

The amphibian-king laughed. "Still so easy to pick on." He wiped a tear.

"HMPH!" Zak turned away. "Did you come up her, just to toy with me? If that's the case, then _**Leave**_!"

"Touchy, touchy. Fine. I'll get to the point. I really came up here to welcome you."

Zak raised an eyebrow. "Welcome me to what?"

Ulraj threw an arm around Zak's shoulders. "Welcome to king-hood!"

"SAY _WHAT_?" He jumped at his words.

"You do realise this, do you? Legend stated, kur can control all cryptids, making him king of them all. _You_ are kur. The cryptids are your followers. Your army, Zak."

Zak took all of this in. It was true, his words. It explained why the Rakshasha, that guarded kur's-I mean ZAK's tomb, was so friendly with him. Because he _knew _it was him.

"I guess so." He rapidly shook his head. "But i'm a monster-"

SLAP!!!

Zak held his cheek, which stung ALOT.

"You forgot I had this, didn't you?" Ulraj smiled, spinning the seaweed like a flexable baton.

"Yes. I did." He growled in clenched teeth.

The king put his hands on his hips. "The don't be gloomy! Sheesh! You can't even do such a simple thing as _cheer up_. I wouldn't be suprissed if you went emo and cut yourself with one of the claws talons!"

Zak didn't even try to pay attention.

A flying cryptid flew above him. It was Zon!

Zak saw a pack of canine cryptids hunt in the forest.

Zak's eyes went huge when he saw him: Rakshasha.

The felines eyes twinkled. His cat-lips formed a smile at him.

"My people..."

Since the beggining, he would always be there for a cryptid. Now he knew why. A king needs to take care of his people. It doesn't matter what any one else said.

He was, kur. Ruler of all cryptids, and he was going to protect every last one of them!

Ulraj smiled as he saw his friends eye fill with meaning.

He placed a webbed hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. I heard, Wadi and Francis came for a visit. Shall we join them?"

Zak smiled and nodded. "Okay."

-

"Just so you know, you have nothing on my army."

"Oh please. My army could kick your armes fishy buhookies any day of the week-including sunday!"

"Don't you mean 'saturday'?"

"Oh, haha! Forgot to laugh!"

"Then what does 'haha' mean to you?"

"It means cryptids can beat kumari warriars!"

"And where is that written?"

"Legend. Kur stone. prophocies. I can go on forever!"

Ulraj lowered his head. "Alright Saturday, I yeild. But i'll win the next argument!"

Zak scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Though they argued. (And fought)

Zak never forgot what Ulraj told him.

He was a king,

and kings protect their people.

* * *

-Sniffle- To me, that was beautiful!

This is what came to mind after the episode.

Personaly, I thought Ulraj was the perfect choice for this. I actually plan on writing fiction for each friend Zak has. (Or enemy/rivals in Francis')

Please review!


End file.
